A Bunny death in Camelot - Part 2
by L.Harriett
Summary: The follow on of "A Bunny death in Camelot - Part 2


Deep under the kingdom of Camelot, there was a young warlock seeking advice from a dragon. Kilgharrah was listening to Merlin's account of what happened in Uther's chambers. "Young Warlock," came his booming voice when Merlin had finished the story, "You must travel on horse back to a place, over the hills and far away."

"Where? Where is it?" interrupted Merlin, starting to get a little excited.

"The call it the Warren Waste Land, to get there, you must simply ride over the row of hills, directly north of Camelot. Immediately ahead, there will be a single hill in the middle of the Valley Unknown. This hill will have a single tree on top of it. You must ride to that tree. When you arrive, you must ask to speak to Hazel-Rah."

Hazel-Rah, Got it. I'll go right away." And so Merlin went to his room to gather some things for the journey. After this, he went outside, readied his horse and set off for the Warren Waste Land.

As he was nearing the end of his journey, Merlin began to think, /I wonder what could be there? Will the people there be kind to me? Will they want to help Camelot? After all, it has got a pretty bad reputation/

Merlin eventually came to the last hill, with the tree. When he reached the tree, he met a small, /talking/, anxious rabbit whose name turned out to be Fiver.

"Hullo! Who's that?" asked Fiver curiously.

"My name's Merlin. I'm here to see Hazel-Rah. Do you know the fellow?"

"Yes! Hazel-Rah is my brother!" Fiver seemed to get a bit happier at hearing his brother's name. He led Merlin to see another Rabbit, "Bigwig? Are you there?"

"Fiver? Is it you? Well, how are you old fellow?!" Bigwig stood up to speak to Fiver. He seemed, to Merlin, very important and proper.

"I'm very good, thank you Bigwig, very good indeed. This is Merlin, Bigwig. He's here to talk to Hazel-Rah about something! Could you take him to Hazel-Rah, Bigwig? Could you? I think it's very important, I do, I do!"

"If I may speak?" asked Merlin

"Of course you can speak sir," Replied Bigwig

"I am a Warlock from over the hills. I am the manservant of the prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. His father, the king of Camelot, is in danger. He's gone with your god, El-Ahrairah, we think he's dead; a very old dragon I know told me to come here and speak to Hazel-Rah. Could you please show me where he is?"

"Of course Mr Merlin, this is a very important matter indeed…" So Bigwig brought Hazel-Rah to Merlin and was introduced thoroughly and properly before Merlin repeated the story of Uther's death to Hazel-Rah.

"Hmm… your account is rather strange, but also very easy to cure. Fiver, could you gather some thistle roots, clover blossoms, and mint please?"

"Yes Hazel-Rah, of course!" And so Fiver hopped off to do his duties.

"And now, Mr Warlock, when Fiver comes back with the herbs, you need to take them and travel due east to Biig Vater. See Keehar. Tell him Bigwig sent you. He knows us very well, but Bigwig is the one he knows the most. Keehar will give you something we don't have and he will tell you what to do. Then you must go back to the southern kingdom, you call it Camelot, and see the old potions man, whom you call Gaius, not Kilgharrah. Gaius will help you… Hullo Fiver! Do you have them all?"

"Yes Hazel-Rah. I do, I do! Here you go Mr Merlin!"

"Tank you everyone! Goodbye." As Merlin left, he heard Hazel-Rah calling after him, "And Mr Warlock, Good Luck!"

"Thank you for everything!" He called back as he began to ride eastwards to Biig Vater…

I didn't take long for Merlin to get to Biig Vater. When he arrived, Merlin met a large, /talking/ seagull. "Excuse me Mr umm, Gull, Do you know of someone called Keehar? I've been told by some rabbits to come and see him." Merlin asked.

"Keehar? Keehar! Me Keehar! I am, yes, yes. Keehar is me. Rabbits. Who rabbits? I know rabbits, but who rabbits? You tell Keehar who rabbits send you?"

"Err… Bigwig?"

"Aahh! Biigviig! I know Biigviig! Biigviig great master of good plan! Keehar know BiigViig!"

"Yes well… I need some help, Bigwig's err, friend, he gave me some herbs. He told me to bring them to you. They said you would give me something and thell me what to do with them. So… can you help?"

"Herbs? Herbs! Yes, yes, Keehar will help, he will. Give Keehar herbs and tell Keehar story! You must, Keehar will tell you what to do, Keehar will help then. Yes he will…"

And so Merlin had to repeat the whole story of Uther's death for a third time. When he had finished, Keehar began speaking his nonsense again…

"Aahh! Bunny death, it is. Yes Keehar knows all about bunny death he does. Keehar will help, he will. Yes. Funnel, where's that funnel, funnel, funnel… aahh yes! Here, here. Take this. Funnel of anti bunny death. Anti bunny death remember. Give to king. Crush herbs here. Get hot water. Hot, hot. Lemon juice, sweet it is. And /KAR, KAR/ HONEY! Yes, honey, honey! Mix them. With the herbs mix them. Put them in funnel. Your king drink it, he get better! Give to king, yes, yes. Go now! Now you go! Three and half. Remember three and half!"

"ok, three and a half what?"

"days! Three and half days after bunny death! Give to king in less than three and half days or king dead!"

"ok. I can do that. Well, goodbye. And thank you!"

"Wait wait! There is a price! For bringing king back to life! A price! A terrible price!"

"What is it?"

"Keehar doesn't know! Price different for different person!"

"ok Keehar… I will remember that. Thank you! Goodbye! And thanks again!"

And Merlin made his South-Western journey back to Camelot. It had been nearly two days since Uther's death, so Merlin had to hurry.

Will Uther be OK? And what will the price be? Find out in the third and final part of: A Bunny Death in Camelot!


End file.
